


Armani

by skyewatson



Series: Pack [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny goes on vacation to visit family, Jackson is clingy, Jackson misses Danny, M/M, Stiles never wants to spend another minute with Jackson again, Stiles smells like Danny, fluff kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is never allowed to go on vacation again because apparently Stiles smells like Danny and Jackson's been stuck to him for two weeks like a leech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armani

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I was supposed to update A Fresh Start yesterday but then Stanny kind of took over my brain so I promised myself I'd finish the next chapter today and then this happened.
> 
> I need to stop getting distracted. Someone needs to stop me. Seriously.

_**Stiles** _

 

Walking up to Derek's loft Stiles' emotions were all over the place. On one hand he'd had some really awesome early morning sex with his boyfriend, on the other hand said boyfriend was currently on a plane to Hawaii to visit family for the next two weeks. So awesome sex: yay, absent boyfriend: not so much. It was ridiculous that he already missed Danny because Stiles really wasn't clingy, he wasn't. It was just weird knowing that he could text his boyfriend but he wouldn't be in the same state as him. Not even on the same mass of land. It totally sucked.

 

By the time he was inside Derek's loft, Jackson was all but tackling him. Stiles just let him, he'd learned a long time ago it was easier to let the werewolves do what they had to do because if you resisted you ended up with more bruises. So he let Jackson manhandle him onto the love seat Lydia had given Derek last Christmas and sat patiently as Jackson all but sat on top of him. Jackson wasn't heavy and the body heat was nice so Stiles didn't complain too much about how Jackson was wrapped around him with his face buried in Stiles' throat.

 

He looked around at the rest of the pack who weren't helpful in the way of information. Derek was reading a book, Isaac was asleep on Scott's shoulder, Lydia just rolled her eyes and Erica shrugged. This was why Stiles did the research everyone else was completely useless.

 

 

"Jackson."

 

"What." The werewolf growled.

 

"I'm flattered and all but you have a girlfriend and I'm taken."

 

"Shut up."

 

"So you're not going to tell me why you’re trying to nuzzle your way into my body through my neck?"

 

"You smell like him."

 

 

Stiles' mind flashed back to the early hours of the morning when he'd been sucking a hickey into the skin of Danny's shoulder while his boyfriend had been putting on his aftershave. Everything made sense, Danny was on his way to Hawaii, Jackson missed him and Stiles smelt like Danny's favourite aftershave. He didn't blame Jackson, Armani smelt good, really good. 

 

 

"You know if you don't slow down it's all going to be gone soon." He joked.

 

"Even if he hadn't fucked you this morning it wouldn't matter, you still smell like him. It's skin deep."

 

 

Suddenly it wasn't so cute anymore and Stiles flashed a concerned look at Lydia who ignored him as usual. She was really good at ignoring him, probably because she’d had enough practice over the years. Stiles was silently freaking out. He could not have Jackson attached to him for the next two weeks. It was weird and the only person Stiles was committed to enough to give up that level of personal space was Danny. Plus the fact that Jackson knew he and Danny had sex that morning even after they'd showered was creepy. Even if there had been hot shower sex. It was still weird.

 

And this was Jackson. Jackson Whittemore. The guy hated Stiles. Okay so they'd kind of become tentative friends because of their mutual love for Danny. Jackson's platonic love and Stiles' not so platonic love, that is. Even though they were kind of maybe friends that didn't mean Jackson hugged him or cuddled him or stuck to him like a fucking leech. It meant Jackson didn't bully him and occasionally they played video games while Danny did his homework like the good person Danny was. It meant that this whole situation was five levels of wrong and Stiles didn't know how to deal with it.

 

Jackson didn't end up moving for the rest of the day and he had growled at Stiles when he'd tried to get up to go to the bathroom. Stiles just really wanted his boyfriend back and it hadn't even been a whole twenty four hours yet. The next two weeks were going to suck and not in the good way.

 

 

\--

 

_**Danny** _

 

Danny loved Hawaii and loved his family but it was good to be back in Beacon Hills. His tan was amazing once more and he'd surfed every day with his cousins but it wasn't the same as listening to Jackson bitch about Lydia and sleeping alone hadn't been fun, even if Stiles was a cover hog.

 

He didn't even bother unpacking; he went straight from his house to Derek's loft because he knew everyone would be there. It had become the unofficial hang out area even though it wasn't as big as Jackson's or Lydia's. Danny let himself in and walked straight into the lounge room, stopping at the scene in front of him. There were mattresses on the floor and the pack was in the usual puppy pile position but that wasn't what surprised him. What surprised him was that Lydia was sitting on the couch tapping away at her phone and Jackson was asleep on a separate mattress curled up against Stiles, Danny's boyfriend.

 

 

"Should I be worried?" He grinned.

 

"Thank fuck you're back. You have to get him off me. I can't take it anymore." Stiles was all but hysterical.

 

"Jackson's been like this the last two weeks," Erica smirked. “Every time someone gets within two feet of Stiles he starts growling.”

 

"Apparently I smell like you and Jackson missed you so he's been trying to bury himself in my skin or something."

 

 

Danny smiled because Jackson really was a complicated person. He rarely told anyone how he actually felt and the lacrosse co-captain was always looking for acceptance even if he acted like he didn't. No one else really seemed to get that and they judged him on how Jackson acted, which happened to be like a douchebag. He wasn’t always like that though and it was nice that Jackson had been so transparent about missing him even if it had driven Danny's boyfriend crazy. He decided to save his boyfriend by slipping off his shoes and squeezing in between him and Jackson.

 

He kissed his boyfriend and smiled when he felt Jackson stretch out and worm closer, the heat of his body a warm presence along Danny's back.

 

 

"I'm so glad your back." Stiles whispered.

 

"Me too. It's kind of nice you and Jackson got closer though."

 

Stiles shivered. "I'm never spending another minute with him again. He growled at me when I tried to go to the bathroom."

 

"You can go now if you need to, I'm pretty sure he isn't going to mind now."

 

"Nah, I'm pretty tired too. We should cuddle and sleep. We can have sexy times later. Lots. In a row. In several different positions."

 

 

Danny couldn't help but grin when he heard Jackson growl and tell Stiles to shut up and go to sleep because this was his life. His best friend was a werewolf and his boyfriend was a geek and everything was perfect because no one was dying and he was going to have sex later. A lot of it. In several different positions. And possibly even the shower variety because that was fun. Shower sex was always fun.

 


End file.
